


Paradise

by PyramidHead316



Series: The Dark Descent universe [4]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Although he's a paranoid bastard, F/M, James is up for anything, Mary is not as innocent as she seems, Mary likes watching people, Public Sex, Rosewater Park, Silent Hill is romantic at night!, Smut, Some fluff despite the sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, The good times before the inevitable decay, Voyeurism, Whether she admits it or not, pure and utter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead316/pseuds/PyramidHead316
Summary: Alessa recognized it instantly: Rosewater Park. Her mother had had some fun with her dad here, and she told Alessa some of the details. She didn’t tell her every last detail in painful specifics, but they had some mischievous, unapproved fun in here once and when they were after hours, when nobody was around.What really happened during that short time in Rosewater Park. Too bad, they didn't know the whole story.Warning:May feature OC's getting frisky, in a public setting, and a certain brunette in pink cardigan and skirt also decides to join in (not with them), along with her husband; James has little choice in the matter.  :-P





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ _Silent Hill_ belongs to Konami, yada, yada, yada, no money made off fic, yada. You know the drill. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> _AN:_ I've had this sitting on my computer for a while. I revised it a bit, after posting it on Adultfanfiction.net, and being informed that it needed some improvements, though that was more than a short time ago. It still needs more revisions, probably, but I'm posting it as is. I'm tired of the waiting; it's been long enough. :-P I'm still not fully satisfied with it, but whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing is perfect.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, if you don't like the background to _Dark Descent_ , or public sex, don't read it. :-P However, I do hope you enjoy it. This is a more lighthearted take on the universe and that setting, especially considering that _Dark Descent_ is about to get really dark with the next chapter. ;-) A little smut is what's needed at the time.
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning:_ Starts off with my OC's first, because they're Alessa's important people, and then goes to James and Mary. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**Paradise**

 

The spots and aspects of Rosewater Park were quiet, peaceful, and beautiful tonight. The lights were casting a soothing glow on the area, the bushes were swaying gently with the wind, and the walkways were clear of people, who were usually so many in number when they were passing through. It was a perfect night for strolling through the area, taking a quiet walk with someone along the gently tended area. Rosewater Park had developed a reputation for being a place where you came to heal your soul, relax among the gardens and take in the calming views, and it was certainly living up to its reputation tonight.

Chris Summers walked arm-in-arm with his wife of several years, Julie Summers. It had been a long time since they had taken any time for themselves. Taking care of Alessa was hard, and dealing with the town’s eccentricities even harder sometimes. Thankfully the bookstore mostly ran itself, but they still had to put in a decent day’s work to make it work. Sometimes the store didn’t have many clients, and they wondered if the town would ever get back to the level of activity it had enjoyed before in previous years. But they were happy, for the most part. Still, occasionally one needed to recharge. Tonight they had needed a break. They had gotten dressed up, left Alessa with a babysitter, and headed off for a night on the town together, just the two of them. They had made a spin through the town’s various shops, taking the time to check out the other stores they usually didn’t have the time for. Silent Hill only had about three fancy restaurants, but they had stopped at the fanciest. It was amazing to be sitting across the table from her, simply enjoying a quiet meal together. Afterward, they had strolled through the town’s center, simply enjoying each other’s company. Then, they had decided to come here to the park.

Chris walked silently through the park. It was looking beautiful tonight. There was something about this place that made you peaceful and serene, despite all your stress. You could come here at the end of the day and feel utterly relaxed. He couldn’t explain it, but it was just something in the air that made you feel like all of life’s worries were just unimportant, and the only thing that truly mattered was your own happiness. It was rumored that the town used to be a sacred place, and he had no trouble believing it, if that was the case.

Julie spoke up first. “It’s looking beautiful tonight.”

Chris could only agree. He stepped forward a bit, getting closer to the view of the pier that was settled at the end of the park, far away. They liked to come here and stare at the water, taking in the vista’s view with a calmly mellowed demeanor. He knew there were rumors about that lake, but it was all so hard to believe. That lake looked so soothing, and the way you could stare at it all day was almost mesmerizing, with the way it sucked you into a peaceful vortex. How could it be a dangerous place, for anyone including those who were careful? Yes, a few boats had sunk over the lake, but it was probably just human error. Silent Hill was a tourist town, and in the rush to get people over the lake to enjoy the view and get them to the hotel, the captains had probably made some bad judgment calls. It had to be. He refused to believe there was anything evil, or dark and mysterious, about the lake.

“Yes it is,” Chris said simply, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Seemingly Julie appeared to agree. “I can’t believe the stories they have about the lake,” she remarked, with a slight frown on her face. She had seen that he was staring at the pier and decided to comment on it. “It’s hard to believe there could be anything evil about that place, or that it’s some kind of cursed accident place. I refuse to believe it, I just can’t,” she said, gesturing a bit with her hands. She was a bit passionate in her argument, looking slightly upset. Julie loved the lake, and the thought that there was anything less than wholesome about it was not a thought that she wanted to contemplate. It was one of the things Chris loved about her, that she was passionate about little things like this, when she wanted to be.

Chris frowned to himself in contemplation. It was always weird when that happened. One moment he was thinking something, the next she spoke the thought aloud out of her mouth. He wondered if she could read his mind. It was like she was reflecting what he was thinking, or picking up on it subconsciously. He knew they loved each other, but the thought that they had that kind of connection, that she could read his mind or vice versa, was a little intimidating. It was weird. This town was weird, but the thought that they could develop a telepathic bond was definitely a little freaky. There were some things that he definitely didn’t want her to be thinking of, in terms of picking it up from him…

Abruptly Julie switched gears and turned with a smile, apparently deciding that she was tired of the worrisome subject. “I enjoyed tonight,” she smiled naughtily, teasing him with a finger to the lips.

Chris smirked. “Really?”

She smiled. “Yeah. I had forgotten what a great gentleman you are,” she said, sauntering up closer to him. With a devious grin she wrapped her arms around him, slinking her arms around his waist.

“And you’re a great date to spend time with,” Chris smiled. He pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her tightly in his arms. They shared a kiss there, standing in the park. Surrounded by the nature that was looking so beautiful in the daytime, and still retained a muted version of that in the darkness, they found it easy to ignore everything about the world around them. Chris thought about moving his hands higher, but here wasn’t the place for impropriety, that was best saved for later. He decided instead to focus on losing himself in the kiss, simply enjoying staying here close to his wife. God, he loved this woman. They had tried to handle too many things at once for the longest time, but now he realized that they had to make time for each other, or else they wouldn’t survive. It didn’t matter if they had to spring for a babysitter from time to time, or make sacrifices in order to have that time with each other. She was the very air he breathed. He couldn’t imagine his life without this woman, and to be honest, he didn’t want to imagine it. He was sure the same went for her, or so he hoped, as humble as that could sound.

Julie pulled back from the kiss. “I wonder if Alessa is okay?” she asked. He could see the guilt on her face, that she was leaving Alessa alone for the evening, especially with the bullying that had been going on at school. Another guy would have sighed, but Chris just took it in stride. He knew she was just worried about their daughter, and that was part of being a good parent; worrying about your children: he did it too sometimes. It was just that he didn’t think Alessa spending one night alone was going to kill her, or otherwise cause her great harm. Unlike other babysitters, this one actually liked Alessa. She was a great help to them, and Alessa wasn’t blatantly opposed to her, and he could think of no better person with which to leave his daughter for one night. They would be fine.

“She’s fine,” Chris said. Actually, Alessa was not fine. It was one of the unspoken truths of their marriage, that all was not right with their daughter nowadays in the long run. Alessa was depressed, withdrawn, and spent most of her time alone in her room. This was a subject for another time, though. Right now the focus was on them, and their enjoying their time together tonight. He put any other concerns out of his mind. They could wait until another day. Chris thought about what else he could do to make this night special. There was a variety of options, but most of them weren’t readily available this late at night. Suddenly he got an idea. Chris knotted his eyebrows together as he really thought about the idea. He had never done this before, and he was certain she hadn’t either. If she had, it would have had to have been alone. Could they do it? Despite his earlier thoughts on the matter, he found that he was actually excited about the idea. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly got the idea, but there was just something about the location that was inspiring some weird thoughts.

It was a risk. They had never done this before. It was an outrageous, some might even say depraved idea. And she might say no. It carried the risk of exposure if things went horribly wrong, not to mention a fair risk of shame publicly if they were busted for it. But all rewards had their risk. He would be a fool to pass this chance up. The mood was right, the ambience was right, and the setting was right. He was probably never going to get this chance again.

Chris sheltered his hands in his pockets. A leather jacket and a dress for her didn’t usually qualify as getting dressed up for most people, but it was a different take from their usual t-shirts and jeans. It actually wasn’t that chilly tonight. He looked at his wife longingly. She was looking beautiful tonight, in her sundress and her brunette hair. Those leather boots were something else too. There was something unspeakably sexy about those knee-high leather boots that she wore. They fitted her perfectly. He brushed a hand through his blond hair, trying not to let nervousness get the best of him. Time not to screw this up.

“You know, I can think of something else that we can do here, besides staring at the water, if you’re up for it. Would you like to, ah, engage in a living out a little fantasy?” Chris began casually, hoping she would get it. He really didn’t want to have to state it outright. “In a risky setting, perhaps?” he added for good measure. She was quick, all right. He watched as her eyes widened as she got what he was saying. She stared at him, frozen with the sheer surprise from the unusual request.

“Here?” Julie questioned in surprise.

“Why not? I know for a fact nobody comes here at this hour. There isn’t anyone anywhere near around here. Come on, have a little fun,” Chris said. It was in fact the whole truth. Nobody really came to the park this late at night, even though it was in fact allowed. They were discouraged by the residents, though, although that wasn’t the only reason. The park had a different vibe at night, though, he had to admit. Much of its beauty was obscured, and the cobblestone walkways weren’t nearly as gorgeous. But it was isolated, and a good place for spending some alone time. They weren’t going to be interrupted here, he was sure of it.

“I don’t know…” Julie said, trailing off. It was tempting, but did she want to do it?

“Come on,” Chris said, winking at her with a mischievous look. He was game for it; the only question was if she was. And even if they did get interrupted, they could easily get out of here.

One of the benefits of this layout, and the walkways – they could hear everyone who was coming, if they were close enough, and take appropriate action. “Only if you really want to, though,” he added. He would never want her to do anything she didn’t feel comfortable with, and if she said no, he would accept it without hesitation. He wasn’t one of _those_ guys.

“All right, I’ll do it,” Julie said, with only a little hesitation.

“Great,” Chris said, smiling a little. He was feeling a little giddy despite himself. Never had they done anything this risky before, or by himself, for that matter. “You sure?” he asked, almost smacking himself in the forehead mentally. Why was he questioning it? But no, he had to be absolutely sure – he wasn’t made to be the type of guy who would force her into anything.

“Yeah, why not? Live a little, right?” Julie chuckled nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

Julie smiled a little. She was nervous. Of course she was. She had never done anything like this before, and the prospect of having her breasts or her rear exposed to the open air was daunting. But she supposed she just had to calm down. She was a little excited, too. This was part of the appeal, after all – that they could get caught by someone, right in the middle of getting it on. They would have no excuses and no way to cover up what was obviously happening, if someone caught them.

They walked a little bit in silence, getting used to the idea of what they were going to do. Chris led Julie by the hand, heading to a more isolated corner of the park. They took a moment to calm their nerves, before turning to each other with a look of lust in their eyes, deciding they’d waited enough.

They lost themselves in a deep kiss, pressing their bodies close to each other. Chris kept his hands above her waist, not wanting to press her too fast. But other than that, they let loose with their pent-up energy. Their hands roamed all over their bodies, as they moaned into the kiss. After a minute of full-on smothering they pulled back, breathless and definitely feeling the heat of excitement in Julie’s case.

“Come on, over here will be better,” Chris said, leading her towards a gazebo in the corner of the park. The wooden benches were uncomfortable, but they were better than nothing. And at least they wouldn’t fall back onto the ground from the seats thanks to the gazebo.

They waited a moment to catch their breath, Julie sitting next to him on the adjacent bench. The night air was extremely quiet, with only the occasional sound of crickets around, making everything they said extremely loud – although they didn’t hear anyone else coming close. It was actually a perfect night for a little romantic encounter, even if the circumstances they were doing it in were a little risky. “Are we really going to do this?” Julie asked, smiling in anticipation. Their hearts were racing in their chests – they couldn’t deny that.

“I think it’s too late to back out now, isn’t it?” Chris said, smirking at his lovely wife. Of course, they knew it wasn’t – they could back out at any time, while they were still fully dressed. But it was a matter of dedication – if they had gone this far, why back out now? “It’s up to you though, of course,” he let her know anyway, smiling encouragingly.

Julie took a moment to herself. The choice was easy. “I’m going for it,” she said, propping herself up excitedly.

Chris smiled in triumph. He should have known she would go for it. Julie was a lot more brave than she let on. He was starting to suspect she might be kinkier than him, though she was slowly letting it out. She was learning not to be repressed, after a life of being forced into it by her foster mother.

There was time for that later, though. Right now it was playtime. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he sure wasn’t going to back down now.

Julie scooted over next to him, on the bench where he was sitting. They both resumed their intense kissing, passionately delving into each other’s mouths as they lovingly held each other. Their hands roamed over their bodies, feeling and roughly fondling flesh as they explored each other furiously in this most wonderful of places.

Julie slowly slinked down his body, like a snake as she worked her way down. Chris shuddered in anticipation. Oh, she was going to do something good. She was really going to go through with it. His anticipating thoughts were confirmed as she immediately hooked her fingers on his belt. She began unbuckling it and worked his pants downward, not all the way, but just enough to reach around his thighs. His anticipation turned to reality as she pulled his cock out of his underwear. Chris gasped as he was exposed to the chilly night air. The combination of the cool air and her holding him was breathtaking. She went down on the soft cock and began to suck the sensitive organ.

Chris gasped as she moved her mouth over his cock. Julie delicately sucked on the soft organ, with it engulfed between her lips while she held him. He began to grow hard in her grasp. God, it felt so good. He was shaking, but the combination of the nervousness of getting caught and the fact that her mouth was on his cock was actually working to make him harder. Julie began to bob up and down over his cock, sucking him strongly while she held him. She glided her mouth down the side of his hardened cock, enjoying the feel of his cock against her mouth. She moved down to his balls, and took the soft skin into her mouth, moving one of the large balls into her mouth as she ran her mouth along the side of the soft skin. By this point in their marriage, she knew exactly what he liked at every single moment, when they were engaged in intimacy, and he was still amazed at how quickly she had picked it up, once she got past her initial discomfort with sex. She pulled back and went back to his cock, moving her mouth over the head as she lowered herself over him. She closed around his flesh as she sucked on his hardened shaft, while she held his balls. She was feeling them in her hand, gently stimulating the tender orbs. Her fingers slipped upwards, delicately covering all of him. She stroked him as she sucked him, giving him the dual stimulation of having his cock stroked and the sensitive tip suckled on vigorously. Chris sighed shakily in pleasure as he felt her lips pass over the head of his cock and back up again, as he leaned his head back and immersed himself in the tumbling waves. His eyes were closed. It was too much.

Julie pulled back and smiled at him. “Are you enjoying this, babe?” she asked coyly.

Chris nodded shakily, not trusting himself to speak.

Julie smiled widely at him. “Well then, let’s keep going,” she said, as she went back to sucking his cock and stimulating his body parts in the most pleasurable ways possible.

 

~*~

 

The couple named James and Mary Shepherd-Sunderland were walking through the cobblestone walkways of the park, enjoying the solitude of Silent Hill’s nighttime sights. They were on their honeymoon, and had been staying at the hotel on the lake for the past several days. They were on day three of their venture, and today they had decided to go into town to enjoy the sights. They were staying late into the night in the town, so they had decided to rent a room at the local motel, until they went back to the hotel.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. They said the park was closed for now,” James said, looking nervously at the sides of the park around him.

Mary scoffed in her pink sweater/long flowery dress. “Oh, come on, James, they left the gates open,” she chided him, strolling casually as she adjusted the dress on her thighs.

“Erm, I think it’s pretty much an unspoken rule that we’re supposed to stay out of the park at night,” James said, shifting nervously on his feet. “I notice the locals all seem to avoid the place at night,” he mentioned.

“We’re not locals,” Mary pointed out. She gave an easy smile. “And we’re in a place where there’s no one else around; there isn’t a person or a security personnel around for miles, and I made sure to check. We can pretty much do whatever we want. Come on, James,” Mary took his arms, bouncing in front of him energetically. “We’re on our honeymoon. Let’s have some fun!”

“Erm, this isn’t the kind of fun I was planning on having,” James said, still looking around nervously.

Mary approached closer as he was still loitering uncertainly. Suddenly, Mary kissed him full blown with her mouth, covering his lips with her own. She jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, which was always a chance, since there was the risk of James not catching her. He was like that, she had realized. James was generally a mild person, and he didn’t instantly respond to stimuli sometimes. It took a while to get him going. But when you got him going…oh boy, he was a beast.

Sure enough, James caught her this time, grasping his hands under her ass and holding her up. Mary wrapped her legs tightly around him, as she kissed him with all the vigor of a newlywed woman fully enjoying every facet of her lover. She ground her hips into him just a slight bit, heightening the experience of kissing her for her husband. James moaned slightly into her mouth, as she smothered his face with her soft luscious lips, sneaking her tongue passionately into his mouth.

She hopped down, setting her feet on the ground and started moving away. It was obvious she wanted to do more. There were places to sit. James began to follow her dutifully. Out of nowhere, in a sudden motion Mary turned her head. They were alerted to the noise of a rustling sound in the distance, somewhere nearby. They were momentarily startled, although not by much. Mary immediately knelt down to look through the bushes. “What are you doing?” James asked, bewildered at the actions his newfound wife was taking.

“I’m trying to see who’s behind that noise,” Mary said, looking at him briefly as she turned away from the scene, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned back to the bushes, finding whatever sight was there fascinating.

“Get away from there!” James hissed at her, starting to stomp towards her! “We’re going to get caught,” he warned, wondering what the heck had gotten into his normally calm wife.

“Oh, come on, James, I’m – oh!” Mary trailed off, peering through the bushes with her eyes widening at some unseen sight. She parted the bushes as quietly as possible with her hands, in order to avoid being spotted.

“What is it?” James asked, working his way close to her. His stomach was starting to become unsettled, because he had no idea what she was about to say.

Mary turned to him with a slight smile. “Looks like someone is getting busy here,” she said, with a slight grin.

“Mary!” James was aghast, as he realized exactly what it was his dear wife was watching through the bushes, as she peered through the foliage. “Get away from there!” he said, almost having to stop himself from dragging her out of it. Oh no, this was not happening. He had the worst luck in the world, he decided. It was only the fear of making any noise that stopped him.

“Hey, it looks like she knows what she’s doing,” Mary said, watching as the woman continued to go down on her boyfriend. She watched closely, as the woman maneuvered around to get more comfortable, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the sight in front of her. “Hmm, it looks like you two guys are about the same size,” she commented with a smirk, glancing briefly at her husband.

“Ugh,” James groaned. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to think about another guy’s maleness in the process, because he had other things to worry about.

Mary continued to watch through the bushes, her attention focused firmly on the tantalizing sight in front of her. The woman had moved on to another position, and she was now climbing her lover’s lap. “They’re fucking now,” Mary informed James, with a forced casualness to her tone that belied what she was doing. James arched his eyebrows, and he had no comment to make in response to her statement that wouldn’t make him sound bewildered and utterly, utterly confused. Mary turned to him, and gave him a bemused smile. “Huh. Her ass is not half-bad, either,” she commented. Mary wasn’t really interested in women, but she was no prude. She could admit when something was sexy.

James stared at his precious Mary as she knelt down low, wondering how things had come to this. What had happened to his meek little wife? It wasn’t that James preferred her that way, but he was just accustomed to her being a certain way in her daily life and manner. He knew Mary was a little adventurous in the bedroom, but outside of it she was very, very conservative and she generally acted with a reserved, quiet manner, very reservedly and demurely. Yet here she was, kneeling on the ground and spying through the bushes, at a couple making love like a common pervert! This night had taken a turn for the bizarre, and he wasn’t quite sure what to think of it. He was wondering whether he should be thankful, or horrified at what was going on.

Mary continued to stare intently through the foliage. James could only imagine what was going through her mind. He noticed that her hand was lingering at her waist, trying to make its way downward. _Come on, Mary_ , a part of him urged her on. _Do it. Fuck yourself right here_ , he thought silently. He was mortified. He was aghast at his own behavior. _She looks hot._ James’ brow furrowed. Why was he encouraging this?

God, he was sick. What the hell was wrong with him, wanting his own wife to masturbate in a public park? As sick as Mary was, apparently, getting some sick thrill out of this. This whole situation was getting to him. He needed to get out of here, before he did something to regret.

Suddenly, Mary turned to him with something unexpected in her eyes. “I’m going to ask you something, and I don’t want you to say no until you hear me out,” she said, and added a bit of pleading on the end. James nodded his assent, which left her reassured. What she said next took him completely by surprise. “James, I need you to fuck me,” she said, suddenly sounding breathless.

James stared at her. “What?”

Mary was looking rather desperate. “I want you to fuck me. Now,” she said, repeating her request. Mary had a pleading expression on her face, like she wanted him to understand what she needed. She was not ashamed to say the sight had left her high and aroused, and she needed some relief. This wasn’t something she did often, but right now the location didn’t matter. She needed her husband to make love to her. That was what he was here for, right? _Damn it, James_ , Mary swore inside her mind. Why was he just standing there not moving? Mary really wanted him to just get going.

“What, um – what brought this on?” James asked uncomfortably, shifting uncomfortably as he contemplated the request his wife had just dropped on him. This night was just going completely to hell, in a way he never expected.

Mary gave him a look of disbelief. “Is it really not obvious? We are on our honeymoon, we are far away from our hotel, and I just saw a sight that left me feeling really horny,” she said, the sheer incredulity in her voice not coming across any louder if she had yelled it. “Other people are having fun, why can’t we? Because I’ll be honest, I can’t wait until we stumble into our hotel room 8 to 12 hours from now. And I’m not going to wait until we stumble into our motel room two and a half to three hours from now, and are too tired to do anything,” she demanded.

James looked at her in disbelief. Who was this woman that he had married? It seemed Mary was getting turned on by this whole sordid sight, and honestly, he didn’t know what to think of that. What had happened to his meek little wife? He couldn’t believe she was getting off on this. Mary liked to watch apparently, and he wouldn’t have figured her for that kind of person. Or was it just on this special occasion? Either way, he wasn’t sure he wanted to play this to its conclusion. What were they doing? What was she doing? There was no way he could do this. This – this was insane, right? God help him. What should he do? This was like his best/worst nightmare come true.

Mary had enough of waiting apparently. She decided to take the initiative. Mary crawled on her knees over to him, in front of James’ widened eyes. She grabbed his belt and pulled open his pants. Mary reached into his garments without hesitation, and pulled out his cock. She took his soft cock into her mouth, and began to suck on the column of flesh. Mary worked her mouth all over his cock, sucking him in long, deep strokes, as she was gripping him by his shaft. She used her tongue on the head, stimulating him in that delightfully sensitive area.

In no time at all Mary had him hard to his full size. James arched his head back and gasped, as he felt Mary’s delightful lips over his cock. Mary didn’t give him a blowjob often, but it was obvious she wanted to get him hard as quickly as possible. God, it felt good. Mary glided her mouth down his shaft, and then his balls, as she took the sensitive orbs into her mouth. God, she was really horny, to be doing this.

Mary was ready. She turned herself over onto four arms and legs, and pulled down her panties. She hiked up her skirt, exposing herself fully to the open air. James stared stunned as he took in Mary’s bare ass. Mary had always had a wonderfully delicious ass, and he became harder just staring at it. Oh God, this was really happening. Well, he sure wasn’t about to pass it up, that was for sure.

James discreetly pulled out a condom out of his jacket sleeve inside his jacket, and slipped it onto his hardened penis. He wasn’t about to get Mary pregnant on their honeymoon, that was for sure. That would just be horrible. While he wasn’t really sure he wanted children, he could imagine having them with Mary someday, however now definitely wasn’t the time for that. James positioned himself at the apex of Mary’s entrance. Given that he was fully hard, it wasn’t a difficult proposition. In one singular motion he slowly inserted himself into his wife’s entrance. Mary gasped as she felt her husband’s hard cock inside her. He was big. While he may have only been average sized in real life, inside of her he felt huge.

Slowly James began to thrust into her. He grabbed the edges of her skirt for balance, positioning his hands along her waist. Mary whimpered a bit as she adjusted to the stretch of James’ girth inside her. God, she was already wet, and James marveled at the feeling of warmth inside her. James was still adjusting to the feeling of having his bare ass exposed, and so he went slowly with Mary, determined to build himself up to when he could finally relax and cut loose. God, his father would kill him for this. Not that James thought about family or relatives while he was having sex with his wife, and doing this, but the one thing his father had taught him was to respect a woman and treat her like a lady. And this definitely was not treating her like a lady. He was fucking his wife in a public environment, with her skirt hiked up like she was some common whore! Yeah, his father would definitely kill him for this.

Mary groaned as James thrust deep into her, gripping her by the hips. He started slowly at first, but gradually began to pick up speed. Mary thrust her hips back, meeting the slams of his bare hips against her pelvis with her own. The motion created friction between them, one that encouraged him to go deeper and her to moan in pleasure as he reached her spot. Suddenly, James circled his arms and grabbed her breasts, roughly fondling them through her sweater as he played with the soft, pliable, luscious flesh. He had always loved Mary’s breasts, and he wished he could be tasting them in his mouth instead of fondling them through her sweater. Now that he was actually getting into it, he was starting to enjoy this little act of playing together right out in the open, aware that they could get caught at any time. Mary gasped roughly as the sensation of him roughly fondling her breasts sent thrills all throughout her body. Now things were getting serious. Mary reached down and began to rub her clit, feeling the stimulation that James was giving her and adding to it with her own added effort. Both of them were being overtaken with lust, completely uncaring of anything else at the moment as they fucked each other senseless in the park, their bare skin slapping against each other as James thrust into Mary’s hot core.

James leaned down lower over Mary, grabbing her by the waist to hold himself steady. He roughly grabbed her breasts, fondling them and squeezing them wildly. James pulled Mary up, holding her upright by her chest as he pumped into her with his hardened cock. He continued to fuck her vigorously in his tight grip, slamming his bare hips against hers as he slid his thick, hardened cock into her wet, dripping core. Mary gasped as she leaned back against her husband’s hard form, letting herself slide further into the mishmash of sensations her husband was providing. She had stopped rubbing her clit, and had decided to ride him instead, allowing those sensations to take the forefront as she accepted his hard cock into her hot, slick crevice. James allowed himself to lose himself in the rhythm, letting his body dictate the actions that were happening. God, she was slick as hell with moisture. No lubrication was needed, since he slipped easily inside her. James led her down lower to the floor, allowing Mary to support herself on her two arms. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his face felt hot in the crisp air, from the heady rush of excitement and the taboo nature of what they were doing; he had never done anything this exciting in his life. James looked down at Mary’s bare hips. He wished he could put it in her ass, but that was a conversation for another time. He would breach that subject later. Mary was reluctant to experiment with anything too risky, and he didn’t want to push her. Right now, James was just content to continue fucking her silly this way, amid the park background that they had no business being in right now in the first place.

He was close right now, oh-so-close. James gripped her tightly around her waist, hammering into her moist core with a frantic rhythm as he neared desperately closer to the inevitable edge. Mary moaned and cried out in pleasure as she felt the rigid member fucking her drawing her closer and closer to an orgasm. Her clit was engorged, her favorite spot inside her was engorged, and James’ cock rubbing against her inner walls was creating a deliciously wonderful friction that sent little shivers all over her body. Something was building deep inside her, and she felt no need to hold it back whatsoever. James continued to hold her tightly, fucking her with a relentless pace while his drive pushed them closer and closer to the point of no return. Suddenly, Mary’s body stiffened under him in a sharply jarring motion and James knew that she was rapidly having an orgasm. He kept up the pace, brutally thrusting into her and giving her no respite by encouraging the feeling as he pushed himself to the furthest depths of her sex until the tension snapped in them both. Mary moaned loudly as she exploded, her body shaking around James and her muscles arching back as she came furiously from their coupling. James felt the rush of fluid around his cock, filling him with a rushing feeling that was very difficult to match. His Mary was a wet one, and though she didn’t squirt per se, he could definitely feel it when she came. Clenching around him, the walls of her sex clenched around his cock tightly, as her womanhood broke out in tight vaginal spasms. It almost felt like she was milking his cock, and the sensation was very hard to resist. James groaned loudly as he felt his own rush of pleasure building and pushed his cock harder into her than he had before until he cried out and exploded in his own orgasm. He held onto Mary tightly, his body stiffening all over as he spurted his fluid into Mary. James groaned loudly in response, giving voice to his pleasure and not particularly caring whether anyone heard him or not. James thrust a few more times into Mary, giving strong, jerky motions of his hips, savoring the thrill of her slippery walls clenching around his flesh, as he buried himself deep inside his wife’s tight pussy.

Mary lowered herself forward to rest. James fell along with her, exhausted beyond belief from their actions. He turned her over onto her back, and began to open up her sweater. With no hesitation, he lowered the top portion of her dress and pushed down her bra, and he pulled out her breasts. James buried himself in his wife’s breasts, sucking on the nipples and making her shiver in pleasure as he sucked on the erect peaks. He suckled and pulled at the hardened peaks, dragging his tongue across the textured skin while gripping them firmly in his grasp, until he had savored every inch of her tantalizing skin. He pulled back, exhausted beyond belief from everything they had done. Mary lay there on the ground, unable to move any more than James and equally tired. She was content to remain still for a few moments and not bothering to pull her dress up, and cover herself. They lay still for a moment, letting themselves rest from their activities, content to simply bask in the glow of each other’s presence. Finally, Mary spoke, breaking the delicate silence that they had formed.

“Well, that was good,” Mary said with a smile, smiling cheekily at James with gusto.

“Yeah. Now let’s get the hell out of here,” James agreed, wanting to waste no more time in getting out of here before they were caught.

They separated for a moment, in order to gather themselves. Mary began pulling her clothes back on to its normal state, beginning the process of straightening herself to some semblance of normalcy. James took a little longer to get himself together, since he was still a bit dazed from their experience.

Mary crawled over to the bushes where she’d been observing. James discreetly removed his condom and tucked it into one of his coat pockets. There was nowhere nearby to throw it away and he did not want to leave any evidence tying him to here, in case anyone investigated.

Mary peered through the bushes to see what the couple was doing now. She was curious about what they were up to, she couldn’t help it. The couple had finished now, and were recuperating in each other’s arms in the gazebo. The brunette woman had her face buried in her boyfriend’s hair, and she could see his balls and cock resting under her buttocks. He was nuzzling his face against her chest, and holding her gently. Mary found herself a little enthralled by the sight. There was no doubt he seemed like a genuinely appreciative lover. Of course, James was also. Then of course, there were those views. It wasn’t often Mary wanted to take a closer look, but she definitely wanted to take a closer look here. Mary wasn’t that familiar with the anatomy on females besides her own, but there was something about that ass, and contrary to what James believed sometimes, she definitely appreciated a well built male. Not huge necessarily, just well built. They were yummy; Mary definitely wanted a closer view up front. She smiled at the erotic view.

“Aw, he’s nuzzling against her now. He seems like a nice guy,” Mary said, smiling at her husband in a gushing way as she observed the touching sight with the amorous couple.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s just go, okay?” James said sourly, already feeling exhausted. If he’d have to deal with another of Mary’s “surprises” for the evening, he would probably have a heart attack. The last thing he wanted was her looking at another guy.

“Oh. Fine,” Mary said, getting away from the brush. She’d deal with James being a grumpasaurus, because it seemed he was intent on being one. It was what he did, after all. She didn’t understand how he could still be surly after they’d had sex, they had done it outside, and all without getting caught. James was never going to change.

“Ah, that was refreshing,” Mary spread her arms. She had just had sex, she’d had a hell of an orgasm, and best of all it had happened outside in the crispness of the cool night air. And she was still on her honeymoon, which meant there were still several days left of sex all the time; sex, sex, sex! Oh, Mary was looking forward to the next few days.

“Yeah, it was real fun. Remind me to try it again next time we’re in town,” James said sardonically. He’d had enough of Mary’s “ideas” for one night. It was time to get out of here before he was caught. There were no signs of any security officer so far, but knowing his luck that would change. He had to get out of here.

“Oh come on. You enjoyed it,” Mary said teasingly, with a finger close to his lips. She sauntered up sassily closer to him. “You wouldn’t have gone all out like you did if you didn’t,” she said, teasing him further as she enjoyed the self-conscious expression on his face.

“Sure. It was a real thrill, knowing every minute that I could get caught and put in jail, sweating bullets every minute wondering if an officer was coming by, that was a real enjoyable experience,” James said sarcastically, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Maybe next time we can do it on full display. Would that please you?” he said hotly, feeling a little angry. He didn’t like to be pushed outside his limits. He had some ideas for their marriage, but that was in the safety and security of their bedroom.

Mary didn’t respond, though she found it hard to keep the smirk off her face. She knew James wasn’t really angry at her, he was just mad that he lost control over the situation. James was a sucker for having control over any situation.

They walked in silence for a moment. She may have been eager to boast about what just took place, but the truth was they had to get out of there before someone else arrived. There was a difference between that and being foolhardy. James seemed to be avoiding her, looking at everywhere except Mary, not even taking her hand.

“Hm.” Mary paused in the middle of her stride.

“What is it?” James was afraid to know what was going on in Mary’s head now, after all the ideas of tonight. It was bad enough he was going to be having fits about this for weeks to come, if he had any say in it.

“I wonder if I can take a closer look?” the woman wondered aloud, looking pensive as she pondered the thought.

“Mary!”

 

~*~

 

Julie bucked wildly against Chris’ hips, riding him hard on the chair. Chris held her close to him. The straps on her dress had been pulled down, and Chris sucked on her nipples with wild abandon, burying his face in her chest. Julie moaned as the tingles from him sucking on her nipples spread all throughout her body. She ground her hips hard against his body, riding him deep with every ounce of energy she could muster. The movement caused a wonderful friction against her clit, sending the waves of pleasure coursing through her form. Chris gripped her tightly, continuing to ravish her breasts fervently while meeting her eager thrusts. Julie moaned passionately as she continued to rock her hips against him, riding him hard as she took his cock deep into herself. Her dress had ridden up and she was exposed to the elements, but she didn’t care. She was too involved in what she was doing to give it any notice. Chris brought his hands to her hips, placing them on the sides of her waist to hold her in place. She could tell that he wanted to reach backward, but she knew he was a little too reserved to do so obviously, even though she would have been perfectly fine with him groping her ass all he wanted. It was a part of his charm, and she had grown to accept it.

She moaned as she bucked her hips against him, moving in a way that guaranteed he hit her spot every time. Chris groaned as he buried himself inside her, feeling the pressure in his own groin growing as he was giving the deepest thrusts to meet her fervent motions. Julie was steadily grinding her body against his waist, picking up speed in the way she was fucking him until she was fucking his lap in a concentrated rhythm, and Chris realized she was about to come. Julie held him close to her tightly, gasping as her hips moved on their own accord until the pressure snapped, arching her back as the burst overtook her womanhood. She cried out from deep within her throat, giving voice to her release, and Chris felt her stiffen against him, as she broke into spasms that overtook her full body and wracked her busty frame. Chris never stopped thrusting into her, groaning as she quaked all around him, as she cried out from the waves of pleasure coursing through her. The movements of her walls had a stimulating effect on him, adding the extra pressure on his cock that worked to send him into his own state of overdrive. Chris reached the apex as he felt his own orgasm grow near. Oh God, she was tight around him. Chris thrust into her rapidly, moaning quietly to himself as the feeling rose up in his shaft until he pulled out and stroked himself, spurting his essence against her curves. He drenched her ass with his cum, leaving the white fluid sliding down her skin. He didn’t want to get her pregnant again, and birth control and condoms weren’t enough to prevent them from doing so; not in this town at least. Julie slumped forward into his grasp, lying limply against him as the waves of pleasure receded. Now he did feel compelled to fondle her a bit. Chris lazily grabbed one buttock, as he let his cock and balls rest under the crook of her ass. It occurred to them that if someone were to walk in on them right now, they would have to physically force them up to drive them away, because neither of them had the energy to stand up right now.

Julie smiled at her lovely husband. “That was fun,” she said, grinning impishly with her bright smile. She was still feeling a certain level of giddiness over what they did. It had been far too long since she cut loose and did something completely impulsive like that. She had the sense of someone watching her. Julie looked from side to side, and turned to look behind her, but there was no one there. Maybe it was just her. She turned back to her husband, who was now lazily giving her a smile that settled his agreement, languidly lounging back against the chair, completely unconcerned that he was exposed underneath her rear. He was exhausted, she was tired, but they both felt cooled off and better than they had in days.

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime,” Chris smiled, taking it in stride. “Although…maybe not in such an obvious spot?” he amended. It had been his idea, but now that the deed was done, he felt bad about the possibility that she could have been caught. He didn’t care about himself, but if she had been caught, which would have brought down her mother, he never would have forgiven himself. He focused on the feeling of exhilaration, enjoying the giddiness that came with doing something naughty completely out of the blue.

“We didn’t get caught, so I’d say tonight was a success,” Julie smirked at him, with a flirty tone. They were parents now, and had a daughter with responsibilities they didn’t have when they were the kids they had been when they first met, but they had to remember that they still needed to cut loose sometimes. They didn’t have to be responsible all the time, and in fact it would help them if they focused on something other than their daughter, and the bookstore sometimes. Despite the unusual setting, and potential perverted nature of what they were doing, they couldn’t have had a better end to their time tonight, and they couldn’t have had a nicer time. Tonight was like one of their dates from before they got married – with the exception of the public sex at the end, of course. Even they weren’t that adventurous back then, in the greater scheme of things.

They started picking themselves up from their activities. Julie pulled the straps of her dress up and straightened out her dress. Chris discreetly cleaned himself and put his jeans back on. They felt a little awkward now having done this, but it was no big deal. There was no one else around, so they probably weren’t in danger of being caught. Still, they didn’t want to dawdle around. There was a difference between being confident in their ability to avoid detection and being cocky. There was always the chance in these cases that someone might have seen them, from however far away, and decided to call the police. They knew that, and they knew they had to get out of there as quickly as possible to avoid any possible trouble. On the other hand, someone could confront them outside the park about their behavior, throwing a few perverted comments their way. Which would end with Chris’ fist in their face.

Julie stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, causing him to pause in his tracks. Chris gave her a glance in askance, wondering what was up now. They hadn’t left anything behind, so he wondered why they were stopping. There was nothing else left to do.

“Hey, I love you,” Julie smiled at him, feeling the need to say something. She didn’t know why she was suddenly feeling so emotional, all of a sudden. It just occurred to her that she hadn’t quite said it in a while. Maybe it was cliché, and maybe she was just being sappy, but she just felt like it was the perfect end to a night where they had a magical time at dinner, and then ended up doing something they hadn’t done before.

“Yeah, I know,” Chris smiled. Yeah, they loved each other. Yeah, they have had some rough times, especially in the last year. And they occasionally found it difficult to have some time with each other. But in the end, they truly cared about each other, they loved each other, and they would always have each other’s back. Chris also found it heartening to find that he was still attracted to this woman, even after all these years. A night out on the town with her could still be exciting and enjoyable, regardless of whether or not it ended up with sex at the end of the night, as it did tonight. It gave him hope that maybe their relationship could last, where all the relationships around them had fallen down and broken apart.

They walked arm-in-arm through the park, suddenly cheerful in their spirits. There was a calmness there that was very pleasant; it wasn’t the after feeling of having been fucked good in a moment of passion. They didn’t care whether anyone had watched them or not; at this point it didn’t matter anymore. What would they have seen anyway? Just two people in love with each other taking a moment for themselves, in a quiet, calming and beautiful isolated setting. All things considered, that wasn’t so bad. They left with a pleasant feeling in their chests, satisfied that tonight had definitely been a success.

It was just another night in South Silent Hill.

**Author's Note:**

> _AN: I like the idea of Mary being more adventurous in bed than she seemed, and it being the illness that really takes her down. ;-D I like the interpretation from a different angle; she wasn't really a prude, and James wasn't frustrated because of that, it was the harshness and the lack of intimacy that doomed them._


End file.
